injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Lex Luthor
Lex Luthor is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Power User. In combat, Luthor utilizes a man-made Warsuit designed by LexCorp. Biography Criminal genius Lex Luthor hates his intellectual inferiors, but loathes Superman most of all. He can’t stand that a muscle-bound alien garners more attention and adulation than a man of his stature. Insurgency Best friend of the High Councilor, Lex Luthor is also the chief weapons supplier of the One Earth army. However, he supports and finances Batman’s Insurgents in secret to topple Superman’s regime. Kryptonite Suit After Superman's tyrannical rule over the Earth began, Lex began designing mech suits to battle the High Councilor. He abandoned this earlier version of his suit for being too cruel to use on the former hero. Injustice Comic Chapter Twenty reveals that the parallel universe Lex Luthor survived the destruction of Metropolis by having a speedster on his payroll quickly move him into a secure bunker in his Lexcorp tower. Lex survived a month in the bunker before managing to repair his emergency radio and issue a single broadcast to all radios across several states, and even reach the Justice League's Watchtower. Lex's bunker was found by Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern under the ruins of his tower, with the Man of Steel shocked then quickly overjoyed to discover his friend was alive. Lex explains his contigency plan that ensured his survival before asking what has happened since the nuclear blast. Superman promises to tell him later, as Lex is still in danger from the lingerign radiation in the city. Once he's out of the city, Lex requests a meeting with the Justice League, explaining he knows what they're trying to do, before pointing out that it's still a lot of work, even for them. He offers them assitance by helping them form better plans for their mission, though Wonder Woman is quick to ask if they can trust him. Lex stuns everyone in the Watchtower by revealing their secret identities one by one. He points out that because of his intelligence, their secret identites "Are no secret to me." He reveals that he's protected their identites and loved ones for some time, and that they've "Had to trust me for a long time. You just didn't know it." He then asks to join them. Injustice: Gods Among Us In the main universe, Lex Luthor was leading an attack involving a number of villains on Metropolis with him in the Watchtower alongside Bane, Grundy and Catwoman against Cyborg, Nightwing and Raven. He also encrypted the teleporter's systems to prevent anyone from using it to enter the Watchtower and hired Deathstroke to distract Batman in Arkham Asylum, Batman was able to break it, although it took two minutes to do so and after Bane was neutralized, he was defeated by the Dark Knight. After the rest were taken ito custody, a nuke was detected in Metropolis and Luthor explained his plan to rebuild Metropolis in his image after the Joker uses the nuke that he gave him, he was knocked out cold by Nightwing. In the regime universe, Lex Luthor never turned to crime to achieve his goals and so he was able to assist Superman's "One Earth" government in reigning in the criminal element of his world over the course of five years, although he was also secretly helping Batman by funding his Insurgency as Superman was "herding them like sheep", although by the time that Batman used a dimensional transporter to bring alternate versions of Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Lantern and Green Arrow (the last of which being dead, due to Superman killing him) for Batman's plan to neutralize Superman, the Insurgency was near-defeat. He also used the Joker Clan, led by Harley Quinn to generate chaos and had attempted a number of times to recruit Deathstroke, who only accepted after he was tortured by Cyborg and Raven. (which made it personal) While discussing plans of action in the Insurgency, they were under attack by the Cyborg from the main universe, who stood down once the others arrived to explain the situation. After finding out that the main Batman was to be executed in Stryker's Island, while the others mounted a rescue and Cyborg and Deathstroke infiltrated the Watchtower, he searched for other means of re-weaponizing Batman's Kryptonite and found a prototype technology in Ferris Aircraft, sending Deathstroke to retrieve it. (not telling Batman about this development as he would've insisted on using it himself) During the attack on Stryker's Island, he installed the Kryptonite Laser on his battle suit and then used it to fly to Metropolis, he was shot down by Harley Quinn and the Joker who thought he was on Superman's side. After knocking some sense into Harley Quinn and knocking the Joker down, he proceeded to assist in the assault on Stryker's Island, drawing Black Adam and Hawkgirl away from the fight, he incapacitated Black Adam with missiles, but Hawkgirl did not go down as easily. Once she was down, he started to remove her Nth Metal belt only to be interrupted by Shazam, who was confused by Luthor turning against Superman. Once Shazam was down, Luthor noticed the destruction of the Watchtower (caused by Deathstroke) and decided to draw Superman to him shouting "Superman, your time is over", he readied the Kryptonite Laser for firing, but Shazam recovered enough to attack Luthor preventing it from firing, enraged by his betrayal, he ripped Luthor out of his battle suit, he told Luthor "I gave you peace", Luthor replied "your peace...is a joke", for this, Superman choked Luthor and broke his neck, killing him. This act however caused more damage to him than the Kryptonite Laser as it made those who were watching condemn his cold blooded murder of such a great man. After the "One Earth" government was taken down, Cyborg visited Lex Luthor's memorial to pay his respects to the hero of that world, placing the torn chest plate of his battle suit on his grave. Powers and Abilities *Genius-level intellect *Inventor of countless weapons and gadgets *Exosuit grants the strength to fight Superman **Superhuman speed, strength and stamina **Power of flight **Invulnerability Intro/Outro Intro: Luthor flies in his Warsuit, lands on the ground and asks his opponent, "Must I remind you of my superiority?" and enters his battle stance. Outro: Lex ejects from his suit, pulls out a cellphone and says, "Mercy, It's done. Call a meeting of the board. Project: Source. And arrange pickup for the suit. Needs a tuneup," and then begins to walk away while the suit cools down. Quotes *"Must I remind you of my superiority?" -Intro Quote *"This will make you learn." *"When will they ever learn?" *"This will enlighten you." -Clash with any Character *"I can use that belt." -Clash with Hawkgirl *"I'm more than that." -Clash with Hawkgirl *"You look like a chicken." -Clash with Hawkgirl *"Time to ruffle your feathers." -While fighting Hawkgirl *"You're not dying." -Clash with The Joker *"Your humor eludes me." -Clash with The Joker *"Your jokes are stale." -Clash with The Joker *"Laugh at this!" -Clash with The Joker *"Mind over muscle." -Clash with Superman *"I only have to once." - Clash with Superman *"I'm the hero this time." - (Insurgency) Clash with (Regime) Superman *"You forced my hand." -Clash with (Regime) Superman *"You betrayed mankind." -Clash with (Regime) Superman *"You haven't even begun to know..." - Clash with Wonder Woman *"I will end Superman's tyranny."- (Insurgency) Clash with (Regime) Wonder Woman *"You aint seen nothing yet"- Clash with Wonder Woman *"Children should be seen not heard." - Clash with Shazam *"You asked for this." -Clash with any character Gameplay Character Trait 'Energy Shield: '''Lex Luthor's Energy Shield is chargable (by holding down the button), has three levels and all levels only absorb one hit. #lasts only 2 seconds #lasts 2x as long and absorbs 50% of damage #lasts 4x as long and absorbs 100% of damage Move List Basic Attacks: *Hyper Axe *Low Shot *Low Push Kick *Ion Push *Double Shot *Sky Fall *Downward Destruction *Photon Kick Combo Attacks: *Highest Currency *Criminal Mind Special Moves: *Gravity Pull *Gravity Mine *Orbital Strike *Lex Probe *Lance Blast *Up Lance Blast *Corp Charge Super Move '''Coordinates Received: '''Lex traps his enemy in an energy field and quickly types in a few coordinates to a satellite. The satellite shoots down a laser which Lex catches and focuses into an energy ball which he smashes on top of his enemy. The explosion can be seen from space. Ending A win against this world's Superman was greatly satisfying. But its aftermath would be sweeter still. Luthor had travelled to this dimension to convince its residents that he was their Luthor, who had miraculously survived the High Councilor's globally televised attack on him. Beloved before, the triumphant Luthor was now worshipped. He was elected President of the United States--but soon looked to further consolidate his power. Costumes Default Lex Luthor wears a large, green armored suit with purple accents. Under the suit he wears a black bodysuit with green accents. Insurgency Lex's suit is now black with red accents. He now has a stylized "L" on his chest. Kryptonite Suit Unlocked by completing all S.T.A.R. Labs Missions, this suit greatly resembles Lex's Insurgency armor. Lights are now purple and green instead of red and blue. Fourteen chunks of sharpened Kryptonite jut out of the suit, with two on each calf, one on each elbow, and one on each finger. The L-symbol is now purple with a green background. Trivia *Lex is voiced by Mark Rolston, who previously portrayed the character in ''Young Justice. *Lex was the only character seen in the original teaser trailer to NOT be seen playable. He was confirmed over six months later alongside Bane in an excerpt from Gamer Magazine, and was the 14th character to be seen playable thanks to a versus trailer. *One of Lex's combos is named "Die Hard", referencing the resemblance Luthor shares with the actor Bruce Willis in this game. *Lex Luthor was also playable in Netherrealm's crossover game, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. *Lex's biography in his Kryptonite suit lists additional powers like Heat Vision and Cold breath. However, wearing the suit does not weaken Superman or access any new powers, due to gameplay mechanics. Gallery Lex Luthor in trailer.png|Lex Luthor short appearance in the trailer BADG3DjCcAEuo8 .jpg BNCCLR.png Lex Luthor.jpg Lex Luthor shield.jpg Lex and Bane.jpg IGAU Lex Alt.jpg|Lex's Alt Lex Luthor 2.jpg Lex Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art Lex 1.jpg Lex 2.jpg Lex 3.jpg Lex 4.jpg Lex 5.jpg Lex 6.jpg Batman and Lex.jpg Lex 7.jpg Black Adam 2.jpg Lex 8.jpg Lex 9.jpg Lex 10.jpg Lex 11.jpg Lex 12.jpg Lex 13.jpg Lex 14.jpg LexLuthorAvatarCostume.png|Lex Luthor Avatar costume for Xbox Live DCF iOS Super Screen 4in NOTEXT.jpg DCF iOS NextGen Screen 4in NOTEXT.jpg lexca.jpg|Concept art for Lex Luthor. LexLuthor Kryptonite Suit.png|Lex Luthor's Kryptonite Outfit Lex Luthor Insurgency iOS .jpg Lex Luthor iOS.jpg Category:Power Users Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Humans Category:Superman Villains Category:Insurgence Member Category:Deceased Category:Playable Characters Category:Justice League Villains Category:Bosses